


Mothers Judgement

by artlessICTOAN



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gaara finds all this hilarious, M/M, Naruto is terrified of sand-mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlessICTOAN/pseuds/artlessICTOAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto isn't entirely comfortable getting intimate with the gourd in the room, luckily Gaara knows just the way to assuage his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a tumblr post on [gay-ninja-babies](http://gay-ninja-babies.tumblr.com/post/140236531062/when-they-first-start-getting-a-little-more#notes) (if you're into narugaa and aren't already following it... well I don't know why you aren't already checking it out), mostly just posting here to learn how this site works.

Naruto couldn’t help but keep glancing at it. He knew he was just being silly, it was an inanimate object and there was no way it could be staring judgementally at him. But that didn’t stop the unnerving prickling at the back of his neck whenever he moved his hands any higher or lower than his boyfriend’s waist.

Gaara pulled away with a sigh, “Naruto…”

“I know, I’m sorry! But I can _feel_ her watching, I think I’ve made a bad impression, are you sure we can’t move it outside?”

“It’s not actually my mother, it’s powered by her protective spirit, but the gourd really is just sand,” Gaara’s slightly amused expression wasn’t making him feel any better, “even if she did have some way of watching us, what could she possibly disapprove of? You brought light into my life, you’ve saved me so many times, gave me the strength and will to become who I am today… I’m sure she’d love you, almost as much as I do.”

Once again Naruto found himself staring in awe at his lover, no matter how many times it happened he always shocked him whenever Gaara spoke so fondly of him and gave him that tiny but genuine smile that seemed to steal the air right out of his lungs, he found himself smiling in return.

“Yeah, ok, you’re right. It’s fine, I can ignore it,” he took a second to catch his breath, then leaned back in, softly connecting his lips with Gaara’s and pushing him down into the couch cushions.

It still took him a while to completely forget the looming presence in the room, but his boyfriend’s hands tangling in his hair and urging to deepen their chaste kiss soon distracted him. He still teased the redhead, just dipping his tongue into his mouth before pulling it back, his hands stayed at Gaara’s waist, though he allowed his thumbs to rub gentle circles, slowly but surely raising the hem of the shirt separating him from the softest skin he’d ever had the pleasure of touching.

Naruto grinned when he heard his lover moan softly, he inched his hand lower, running his fingers along the hem of his pants, dipping his fingers under just slightly, before pulling them away, instead stroking his hand down his thigh, cupping just behind his knee and pulling Gaara’s leg to hook over his hip. He groaned as the new positioning drew their bodies even closer together, this time there was no hesitation when he returned his hand to his lover’s ass, squeezing playfully at the same time as he bit lightly on Gaara’s lower lip. The sound he received was definitely worth it.

Grinning he was just starting to experiment with rocking his hips when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He started and immediately turned his head, but what he saw made him freeze in his tracks.

A hand. A very sandy, very heavy hand, whose grip was becoming uncomfortably tight. He screamed.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry, I’m so _so_ sorry, I really love him, please don’t kill me!” Naruto had managed to untangle himself from Gaara and huddle in the corner of the room with his arms over his head in a time that would put the Yellow Flash to shame.

He knew it, leaving the gourd in the room was a terrible idea, now he was going to die at the hands of his boyfriend’s vengeful over-protective mother.

Or perhaps not. He gingerly peeked through his fingers when a few seconds had gone by without the crushing, sandy death he was expecting, instead Gaara was… laughing?

It wasn’t very loud, he was clearly trying to stifle it, but the redhead’s shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and the occasional snicker escaped the hand clamped over his mouth. The terrible sandy hand of death was still hanging in the air, but it was now waving at the blond, almost copying the subtle waving of Gaara’s free hand-

“Wait- what, _you_?!” Naruto could only stare in shock, had the stoic, serious Kazekage really just pulled a _prank_ on him?

His lover pulled his hand away from his lips long enough to mouth an apology, but he was still laughing and the only thing Naruto could think was _how dare he be so adorable,_ there was no possible way he could stay mad at him.

The door was suddenly flung open and the bang as it hit the wall drew another shriek from the blond.

“Yo Gaara, what the hell’s with…” Kankuro trailed off as he took in the scene, one laughing little brother, grinning wider than he had in years and one blushing Naruto, gaping like a fish. The grin that crossed the puppeteers face spelled death. “You know Naruto, you scream like an old woman.”

“I hate everyone in this family!” he shouted before storming off down the hall, followed closely by Kankuro’s obnoxiously loud guffaws and Gaara’s now uncovered hysterics. He resolved to spend the next two hours alone plotting his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta).  
>    
>  This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply.



End file.
